vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Tennyson (Original)
|-|Ben Tennyson(Kid) = |-|Ben Tennyson(Alien Force)= |-|Ben Tennyson(Ultimate Alien)= |-|Ben Tennyson(Omniverse)= |-|Ben Tennyson(Adult)= Summary Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also been deputized by the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ben obtains an honorary college degree from Friedkin University. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B in base | 10-C as Grey Matter | 9-A to High 8-C in most of his forms | 8-A as Upchuck | Low 5-B as Way Big | 9-C in base | 9-B in his weakest forms (Goop and Spider Monkey) | High 8-C in most of his forms and with the Ultimate power up | 3-A as Ultimate Way Big | Likely 2-C as Alien X Name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Ben 10 Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 10 in Ben 10 | 15 in Alien Force | 16 (Ultimate Alien and Omniverse) Classification: Human, he can change species with the Omnitrix Powers and Abilities: -Kid: In base he has Human Level Stats; Below Human Level stats as Grey Matter (he is as small as an ant); Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability in most of his forms plus several power ups according to the Alien (fire manipulation as Heatblast, higher speed with XLR8, spit acid and flight with Stinfly, Heat detection with Wildmutt, reflective powers plus diamond generation/regeneration as DiamondHead, intangibility and flight as Ghostfreak, powerful bite force plus the ability to be underwater with Ripjaws, technopathy with Upgrape, can roll like ball with Cannonball, plant manipulation plus regeneration as Wildvine, supersonic cannon plus sharp claws as Blitzwolver, elasticity with Snare-Oh, extendable tongue plus energy manipulation as Upchuck, electrokinesis and regeneration as Frankenstrike, self-duplication as Ditto, beam manipulation plus enhanced vision as Eye Guy, ice manipulation and ability to swim as Articguana, electrokinesis and energy absorption as Feedback) -Teen: In base he has Peak Human Stats; Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability in most of his forms plus several power ups according to the Alien (Fire pus regeneration and plant manipulation as Swampfire, Sono Kinesis and Self-duplication as Echo Echo, size alteration as Humungousaur, fight and neuroshock blasts as Jetray, cryokinesis and intangibility and flight as Big Chill, light/energy manipulation and crystalization plus flight as Chromastone, electrokinesis and technokinesis as Brainstorm, spinning webs as Spider Monkey, intagibility and acidic slime plus shapeshifting as Goop, same powers as Upchuck, ferrokinesis and flight plus regeneration as Lodestar, sharp claws and shockwave manipulation as Rath, Bio-Electrokinesis and flight plus size alteration as Nanomech, Reality Manipulation as Alien X) Attack Potency: Human level | Below Average as Grey Matter | Small Building level to Large Building level with most of his forms | Multi-City Block level as Upchuck (destroyed all of Mt. Rushmore) | Small Planet level as Way Big (To'kustars can one shot a small planet) | Street level | Wall level with his weakest forms | Large Building level with his strongest forms | Universe level as Ultimate Way Big (fought equally with Diagon, whose heart alone is said to have the power to reshape the universe itself) | Likely Multi-Universe level as Alien X (effortlessly recreated the universe, and fought evenly against another Celestialsapien) Strength: Human Level | Below Average as Grey Matter | Class MJ to Class GT in most of his forms | Class TJ as Way Big | Peak Human | Class KJ to Class GJ in most of his forms | Unknown as Alien X Speed: Human Level | Below Average | Superhuman to Hypersonic | Peak Human | Superhuman to Hypersonic+ | Likely MFTL+ as Alien X Durability: Human level | Below Average as Grey Matter | Small Building level to Large Building level with most of his forms | Multi-City Block level as Upchuck | Small Planet level as Way Big (tanked hits from other Toku'stars) | Street level | Wall level with his weakest forms | Large Building level with his strongest forms | Universe level as Ultimate Way Big (tanked hits from Diagon) | Likely Multi-Universe level as Alien X (Survived a Big R.I.P. However, this is uncertain, as he took damage from planet-splitting blows during the fight against Galactic Gladiator) Stamina: Unknown (Depends of what type of alien he currently is, or in his original form) Standard Equipment: Omnitrix (Original and Current), Ultimatrix (originally) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: The Omnitrix has a cooldown of a few minutes (but this disappears if the Omnitrix glitches or Ben unlocks the Master Code), Alien X cannot fight if his personalities are unable to agree in doing so, but this has eventually disappeared during his battle with the Galactic Gladiator. Key: Ben 10 | Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse Here are all his transformations: http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Omnitrix Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ghosts Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Vegetation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Technopaths Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users